1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display devices used as monitors in information processing systems. More particularly, it relates to improvements in electrode structure in liquid crystal display (LCD) devices for improving user perceived quality through improving user perceived contrast.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to LCD devices may be divided into three categories. The first category addresses the chemical aspect of the liquid crystal itself. The second category relates to the electrical aspects of driving the display device. The third category relates to the physical structure of the device itself.
One of the biggest problems associated with liquid crystal display devices relates to user perceived quality related to user perceived brightness and/or contrast. Conventional LCD devices compare unfavorably with the visual quality available from other display technologies such as CRTs and gas panels. It is desirable, therefore, to provide techniques for increasing user perceived quality of LCDs related to brightness and/or contrast. It has been found that increasing brightness without a change in contrast or increasing contrast without a change in brightness increases the overall user perceived visual quality level of an LCD device. Raising the level of user perceived visual quality may be achieved by improving the liquid crystal material, the electronics controlling the device or the structure of the device itself. The present invention falls into the last category and provides improvements in user perceived LCD quality by optimizing the geometry of LCD electrode structure.